User talk:FreddyderHamster
Welcome Hi, welcome to The HTML & CSS Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the '-moz-border-radius' page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SSgtGriffin (Talk) 18:44, June 14, 2010 You are free to remove this message anytime you want. Welcome Welcome to the wiki, FDH. I hope you can help me add more info to the articles I make. Or just correct some info. 22:47, June 14, 2010 (UTC) hi--FDH (Talk) 13:49, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Hi FDH. 01:34, June 16, 2010 (UTC) :You're a hamster? O_o You look more like a penguin to me. And what are you doing with that huge syringe? :I'm surprised your presence didn't register until I was just looking through the recent changes (well it did but only in passing). I wish I could get some feedback from you about the HTML articles, although I understand that your janitorial duties might prevent that. :(And yes, I know that's Tux - although I am curious what the syringe is for...) --Jesdisciple (talk) 09:40, June 30, 2010 (UTC) mh Yes i'm a hamster. The penguin is my best friend.The huge syringe? I use that to cure hurt html things. :D I really like this wiki and it's useful (The HTMl Element articles are great). I might get active here. But are you writing over Html 4 or 5. -- 09:48, June 30, 2010 (UTC) :Indeed, this wiki has a huge potential scope... From HTML, CSS, and all the XMLs to SEO, best-practices, and prospective features. I think this is the most promising wiki within the entire programming section, and I have all my money on it thriving and pumping traffic into its neighbors because it's the only real chance we have for now. :HTML 4 or 5: Both, but targeted more toward HTML5 because I don't want to have to go through and update all the articles when it's finally finalized and this frustrating frittering is finished. I'm noting all the differences between the two most recent standards, along with the differences between the HTML and XML syntaxes. But I'm trying to do it in a way that people who don't care don't have to know by setting those notices apart within articles (e.g. by italics and "Aside" paragraph leads) and offering a tutorial (eventually - it's hardly started). The XML syntax is presented as the "officially recommended" syntax of the wiki and I'm only noting the HTML shortcuts in the more detailed articles accompanied by notes about why XHTML is better from a technical and maintenance perspective. --Jesdisciple (talk) 10:18, June 30, 2010 (UTC) FDML? Freddy Der Markup Language? How many modes of existence do you have, anyway? --Jesdisciple (talk) 21:59, August 5, 2010 (UTC) really many i didn't count all yet :) --FDSS(Talk) Monobook Go ahead and modify the MediaWiki:Monobook.css to resemble the wiki in the new skin. You can check here for images on what the wiki looks like in the new skin. I update it whenever 10 or more articles are created cause I use that image as my desktop background. :P Have fun. I've copied the monaco.css into there, but it won't work cause it's not compatible with monobook. I'll be switching from new skin to monobook once in a while to check up on your progress. 00:11, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Destroy the Web Do you need something new to play? Well, you're in luck if you use Firefox, cause check this out! 01:00, October 26, 2010 (UTC) wow looks cool.. i'lltry it out when it works for ff4 beta 6. Anyways did you noticed this? that's a cool idea. but it's too bad i don't have time to try it out. 23:03, October 26, 2010 (UTC) RfFA Please vote for the next featured article! 00:46, October 27, 2010 (UTC) A Few Questions Hi! I've recently been starting a wiki called Isle of Tune Wiki but is still very new, and I've got a few questions to ask you: *How create animations with GIF files? Is it possible in Adobe Photoshop? *Since this wiki is about HTML and CSS, then what should I put in MediaWiki:Wikia.css in Isle of Tune Wiki to have a style named hoverimage as a file which will turn dark when your mouse hovers over it like the how many photos on this wiki part?More information here Sam Wang 09:42, December 29, 2011 Questions Hello, I've got questions about your wikia: I'm trying to make russian version. Can I take your appearance to my wikia? Whom should I ask, if page on my wikia looks not like on yours, and I can't find why? and also russian version of it: http://ru.htmlcss.wikia.com Zeliboba727 (talk) 17:15, August 30, 2012 (UTC) You need to ask SSgtGriffin. He started and designed the wiki.-- 15:56, September 13, 2012 (UTC)